The Legacy Continues
by metasgirl
Summary: What he had may be little in the eyes in the Tallest, he thought, but to him, it was worth more than Irk itself.   Little did he know, the Tallest would give just about anything for that. Or do anything.   Like kill.
1. The Average Family

**DISCLAIMER: **I no own, you no sue, but I love Gir all the same.

* * *

If you traveled somewhat down in America, you'd eventually stumble across what seemed like a normal house. Inside lived a mother, a tall, pale mother with dark blue hair and striking violet eyes; a father, a tall, unyielding man with brown (although they looked somewhat crimson) eyes and stylish black hair. A toddler, a girl with the first crop of sleek black hair springing up and light crimson eyes that didn't belong on a baby. Then a green dog, a black cat, and what looked like a cross between a puppy and a kitten. Or so it seemed.

The house was really home to the infamous Invader (cough cough) Zim, Tak, Gir, Mimi, little smeet Li, and SIR Lulu.

Li was an obvious mix of her parents. Her antennae were curly and sleek black, her eyes light scarlet and her attitude. Oh. _That_. Even though she was just a smeet, Zim could already detect the boiling passion for world conquest. He saw it rarely at first… but as she aged, he could see it. When she played with her Earth dollhouse, she smashed the dolls with her Irken playthings.

Gir and Mimi had a baby SIR built by Tak and Zim named Gigi, a mix of their names. She had the same cyan eyes as her father, but was more serious. All the same, she possessed a love for waffles.

They were obviously a happy Irken family, though most (all…) Irkens disapproved of a happy family, but who cared? Zim already knew he was a defect, and Tak couldn't care less if she was one. Their adorable smeet was obviously going to be one too, so who cared?

_Everything is defective here…_ Zim thought, almost, but not quite, annoyed. Gir was currently teaching Gigi about the wonders of tacos, Tak was twirling Li around to the beat of a human song, and Mimi was trying (and failing) to make waffles. Any other day… no, _year_, it would've annoyed the heck out of Zim, but today, this year, he wouldn't trade it for anything, not even the respect of the Almighty Tallest.

He smiled at the memories of his childhood. They might not have been that good, but they were all he had, really. He glanced across the room and mentally corrected himself.

What he had may be little in the eyes of the Tallest, but to him, it was worth more that Irk itself.

* * *

Im BAAAAAAAAAACK!

Yes, most of you have dreampt wonderful dreams of this day, and it has come! :D

Yaaaay! My first IZ story! Please review...

OR GIR WILL DYSTORY YOUR WAFFLES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I shall update. ^^ I promise! :D


	2. Anything you can do

I no own this song. I dunno who does, but i don't. end of story. you probably don't either.

* * *

"Zim!" Tak called, twirling Li happily, "Come dance!"

"No way." The Irken refused. Even though he was a total moron to countless people, he still had_ some _dignity.

"Please?" Tak let her antennae droop and gave him the saddest bubble eyes in the history of Irk. Zim felt his willpower melt like butter on a batch of Gir's waffles. He couldn't refuse, especially not with Li looking at him expectantly. Then a song came on that completely decided it.

"_Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!" _Tak sang, twirling Li and plopping her on the sofa.

"Psh! _No you can't!" _Zim stood up haughtily.

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!" _

"_No you can't!" _

"_Yes I can, yes I can!"_

"Oh yea? Well, _Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!" _Zim taunted.

"_No you're not!" _

"_Yes I am!" _

"_No you're not!"_

"_Yes I am!" _

"_NO YOU'RE NOT!" _

"_Yes I am, yes I am!"_

"Well, _I can shoot a partridge, with only one cartridge!" _Tak boasted.

"_I can get a sparrow. With a bow and arrow."_

"_I can live on bread and cheese."_ Tak yelled playfully.

"_And only on that?"_ Zim feigned admiration.

"_Yes."_ Tak said happily.

"_So can a rat!"_ Zim shot back.

"_Any note you can reach, I can go higher. I can sing anything Higher than you." _Tak raised her voice.

"_No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can."_

"_No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can."_

"_No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can."_

"_No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can."_

"_No, you can't."  
"Yes, I CAN!" _the Irken female sang so high, Mimi dropped the burnt waffles. Zim covered his ears. After making sure she was quiet, he continued.

"_Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper. I can buy anything Cheaper than you."  
"Fifty cents?"_

"_Forty cents!"_

"_Thirty cents?"_

"_Twenty cents!"_

Tak was so shocked, she paused before responding._ "No, you can't!"_

"_Yes, I can, Yes, I can!" _Zim ended the argument. Or so it seemed.

"_Anything you can say I can say softer. I can say anything Softer than you." _Tak lowered her angelic (or devilish it seemed) voice to a soft, gentle tone she usually saved for Li or when Zim was wounded.

"_No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can."_

"_No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can."_

"_No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can. YES, I CAN!"_

Zim stormed into the kitchen and brought out a beer. "_I can drink my liquor Faster than a flicker."  
_Tak grabbed a bottle and responded cockily. "_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker"  
"I can open any safe." _Zim cried.

"_Without bein' caught?" _Tak asked suspiciously.

"_Sure." _Zim shrugged proudly.

"_That's what I thought-you crook!" _Tak accused.

"_Any note you can hold I can hold longer. I can hold any note Longer than you." _Zim yelled, desperate for anything._  
"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can"_

" _No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"_

"_No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T—"  
"CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!) Yes, I ca-a-a-an!"  
"Anything you can wear, I can wear better. In what you wear, I'd look better than you." _Tak said obnoxiously, with her air of I'm-better-than-you._  
"In my coat?"  
"In your vest!"_

"_In my shoes?"  
"In your hat!"_

" _No, you can't!"  
"Yes, I can Yes, I CAN!"  
_"RRRR! _Anything you say, I can say faster. I can say anything Faster than you."  
"No, you can't."_

"_Yes, I can."_

" _Noyoucan't."  
"YesIcan!"  
"I can jump a hurdle." _Tak yelled._  
"I can wear a girdle." _Zim boasted._  
"I can knit a sweater."  
"I can fill it better!"  
"I can do most anything!" _Tak screeched._  
"Can you bake a pie?"_ Zim challenged.

"_No…" _Tak sighed._  
"Neither can I." _Zim replied, grinning._  
"Anything you can sing. I can sing sweeter. I can sing anything Sweeter than you." _Tak sang angelically. Zim could almost picture wings and a halo on her._  
"No, you can't." _

"_Yes, I can." _

"_No, you can't, can't, can't."  
"Yes, I can, can, can Yes, I can!" _

"_No, you can't!" _

The song ended, the two former invaders were face to face. So close, they blushed. Seizing the moment, Zim swept her off her feet and kissed her.

"Awwwwww~!" Gir and Mimi sighed, clasping their hands.  
Zim broke the kiss and replied, "Yes you can."

Everything was perfect.

But not for long.


	3. His Last Night Began

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and the favorites! Ya'll really motivated me to get started on the next chappie!

* * *

"So! Stupid Zim thinks that just cuz he's a defective, he can waltz all over Earth, with his stupid family!" Red yelled.

"I know! He should be punished!" Purple agreed, stuffing his mouth with donuts.

"Yes!" Red spun around to face his partner. "But how?"

"Mmblemmgha." Purple said through a mouthful.

"Yes! We could request him up here to make him a "Legendary" Invader!" Red paced around, his evil plan forming. "Then, we could destroy his family!"

"Wait!" Purple gasped.

"What?" Red cried irritably.

"What about his smeet?" Purple inquired, reaching for a soda.

Red grinned nastily. "You know the law for the defectives."

"Death."

* * *

It was morning on Earth. A bright, summer morning that made Zim want to conquer the Earth before breakfast.

"Mmm… breakfast…" he murmured. He turned over in his bed. Tak was still asleep, looking harmless, her antennae drooping and her eyes closed. He would think she was dead, except for the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!" Gir screamed, waking them both up.

"GIR! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Zim yelled back. Li started screaming from the other room.

Zim unhurriedly walked into the other room and picked Li up. She had a small cut on her arm, and a steady trickle of dark green blood was dripping onto the shag carpeting.

"Aw, this is a mess." Zim whined. He carried the wailing smeet into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. He brought out a band-aid and plastered it on her arm.

"That's funny…" Zim mumbled, "Her PAK should've healed it by now." Li was picking at the Dora band-aid and looked up at him. She gurgled and waved her tiny hands.

"Aw… you're adorable." He cooed, unable to keep his dignity. She giggled and he carried Li into the kitchen. She saw the waffles and started squealing. Zim sat her down in a high chair and fed her the waffles.

Li grabbed the spoon from his lax grip and flung it across the room.

"Ack!" Zim cried. The spoon had broken through the plaster walls and was lodged between the boards and the insulation. "Just great." He muttered, striding across the room. Li was clapping excitedly as she watched her father retrieve the dented spoon.

"You are such a trouble maker." Zim scolded the excited smeet. Li's face puckered up and she started to wail again.

"No, no! Shhh!" Zim tried to shush the female smeet, but she kept sobbing and thrashing around. "You'll wake up mommy, and then we're all in trouble!" Zim cried.

"Zim." A deadly calm voice made the cocky Irken spin around to face Tak.

"Ah!" Zim cried, stumbling backwards, making the hole in the wall bigger. "Tak! Nice to, uh, see you?"

"Nope, Zim, that won't work." She said eerily. Gir and Mimi could sense a thunderstorm coming on, so they grabbed Gigi and ran out of the room.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" the "Invader" fell to his knees, pleading with his ticked wife.

"I'm going to kill-" Tak's threat was interrupted by another screech from Li. She sniffled and started wailing again.

Tak's armor seemed to melt and she started cooing, "What's wrong, little Li-li?"

The smeet sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Sensing the danger was gone, or at least delayed, Zim hurried out of the room. He dashed to the living room and plopped on the sofa. As soon as he sat down, the TV blinked.

"What?" he murmured. He hadn't gotten a transmission from the Empire ever since Li was born and he rejected his old ways. He flicked on the TV and was shocked to see the Tallest looming in front of him.

"Zim!" Purple greeted him warmly.

"Hello?" Zim said cautiously. He didn't trust the Empire any longer, but Purple seemed genuine enough.

"It's nice to see you!" Purple continued. "We've just been thinking about the nasty ways we've treated you."

"Uh-huh." Red chimed in. "And we want to make you a Legendary Invader!"

"Really?" Zim asked eagerly. Red and Purple exchanged glances. They knew Zim's ego wouldn't let him refuse this opportunity.

"Yup! All you have to do is come up here to the Massive." Red smiled.

"Why?" Zim asked curiously. He was all for becoming a Legendary, but he couldn't leave his family.

"Well, you see…" Purple explained, "We're declaring war on a planet. And we need you to, uh, lead the war."

"Me? Lead the war?" Zim mumbled. This was something he had always dreamed of.

"Yes!" Red nodded enthusiastically. "You'll lead the war, we'll win, and you can go back home!"

"It's that simple!" Purple exclaimed gleefully.

"But…" Zim fumbled for words, "It's a war. Couldn't I die?"

Red and Purple exchanged wary looks. They had hoped Zim wouldn't think of that.

"Well?" Zim pressed.

"Uh, well, yeah, there's always that chance…" Purple started clumsily.

"…But you're Zim! Invader Zim~!" Red cried, grasping the monitor. "You can't get killed! It's impossible!"

"Well, yeah!" Zim sprang off the couch, "But what if I _do_ die? What about Tak? Li? Gir? Mimi? Gigi? I can't, I couldn't, possibly leave them alone!"

Red and Purple were lost for words. At last, Purple said gently, "Just think about it Zim. If you agree, come to the Massive by eight thirty tomorrow morning." With that, he turned off the monitor.

Zim walked back into the kitchen with a heavy heart.

"I heard…" Tak said gently. "You can leave. You'll be fine."

"But I'm not sure…" Zim sighed.

"Please." Tak wrapped her arms around him.

Zim carried on all day, a conflict in his brain. When night fell, he journeyed up to his room, the decision made.

"I'm leaving." Zim whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"I knew you would." Tak sighed. "But, since it's your last night…"

Zim forced a small smile. His last night on Earth began.

* * *

Sooo? What do ya think? :D

Lol.


	4. Departure

**A/N: **Hello! I love you all! Please give me reviews. Thanks! ^^

* * *

Zim stood out on the porch, the winds whipping his antennae. Tak stood by him, Li in her arms.

"So." Zim whispered.

"So." Tak whispered shakily. It was hard for her to let him go off and basically commit suicide. Even Li, who had no clue what was going on, was sniffling.

"…I'll miss you." Zim said finally. His voot was ready to go, and even though he was totally excited beyond words… he didn't want to go.

"Zim!" Tak broke down and started sobbing, "Please be safe! I… I couldn't live if you died!" She hugged him tightly. Zim patted her back.

"It's okay. I'm Invader Zim." He whispered. "Nothing can kill me."

Tak hiccupped and nodded. "Okay… Just be safe."

"I will…"

* * *

Zim arrived on the Massive at eight forty.

He swore in Irken (CENSORED!) and stood outside of the Tallest's room. He composed himself and knocked curtly.

"Sh! Sh! I think that's Zim!" Purple giggled. He opened the door and looked down at Zim. "Ah Zim. Nice to see you came." He gestured for Zim to come inside.

"Ah! Hello Zim!" Red waved lazily from the couch. He stood and walked over to Zim. "Head over to room 567923. There is your team. You lead them… TO WAR!" Red said dramatically.

"Okay…" Zim started to walk out.

"Oh!" Purple blurted. "Don't you need a weapon? And where's your SIR?"

"Uh, yes I need a weapon, and my SIR is at home…" Zim admitted.

The Tallest exchanged excited glances. "Okay, well, the weapons are in room 567922. Pick one up, then go see your team. There's nothing to be done about your missing SIR, though." Purple instructed.

"Now leave us." Red said.

"Yessir!" Zim saluted and strutted proudly away.

"Pfft!" Purple burst out laughing, "That idiot."

"Ha! He actually believed us!" Red chortled. The pair collapsed laughing on the floor.

"Ahhh…" Red wiped a tear from his eye and stood. "Now, to deal with 'little smeet Li-li!'"

* * *

Zim swaggered down to the weaponry and chose the fanciest looking weapon. Then he proudly walked into the next room and was honored to have such a big team.

"Hello, team!" he addressed the room of Irkens proudly. The room hushed at once. Then, the whispers started.

"Is that Zim?"

"The idiot who ruined Operation Impending Doom I?"

"Is he leading us?"

"Ugh, I'm so dead."

"Uh, Mr. Zim, sir?" One young looking soldier with bluish eyes asked.

"Your name?" Zim asked.

"Uh, Je. Can I be transferred to another team?" Je asked quietly.

"Why?" Zim asked irritably.

"Well, I don't want to die, you see." Je explained.

"No! You shall not die. I am Zim!" Zim announced. "Am I clear?"

"Yessir…" Je retreated meekly.

"Everyone else hear that?" Zim thundered. "Nobody leaves!"

"Yessir." The crowd mumbled.

"Now! Does everyone have a weapon?" Zim asked.

"No!" Je screeched. "Can I go get one?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Zim rubbed his temples. "I see your gun right there."

"Oh." Je mumbled.

"For punishment, you'll be in the front line." Zim said.

"What?" Je whined. "I'm a medic!"

"But you have a gun." Zim said. By now, he was really ticked with this Je guy.

"Yeah… but…" Je fumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. "Now! WHO HERE _IS _A MEDIC?" A few docile looking Irkens raised their hands.

"Good! Now, come up here!" The two Irkens stepped forward. "Names!" Zim commanded.

The shorter, yellow-eyed Irken stepped forward, "I'm Lo, sir! Level 10 medic! Female!"

The taller, white-eyed Irken stepped forward next, "I'm Tai, sir! Level 9 medic! Female!"

"Both female…" Zim murmured. "Well! All of you!" he addressed the warriors, "You will treat Lo and Tai with the utmost respect! Is that understood?" The crowd nodded.

"Now! To the hangar!" Zim lead the troops to the hangar, making sure Je was within sight.

* * *

Tak was having a hard time coping with the loneliness. Sure, she had Gir, Mimi, and Gigi, but they were robots. And Li was just a baby. She didn't want to talk with her psycho neighbor Dib, nor did she want to speak with Gaz. So she was desperate for someone to talk to.

So she was overjoyed when a knock came on her door. Maybe it was Zim! She squealed inside her head.

"Coming!" she called excitedly. She grabbed baby Li and opened the door.

There stood the two people she least wanted to see.

The Almighty Tallest.


	5. Abduction

This chappie is dedicated to duh duh duh duh! :D

CloakedIrken! WHO ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! UHHHH! *hint hint*

:D

-_- for those of you who didnt get the hint, I PLEASE WANT REVEWIS PLEASE! :O

* * *

"You! What are YOU doing here!" The stunned female screamed, clutching Li to her chest, backing through the front door.

"Hm? Oh nothing… Except taking this!" Red announced, grabbing Li.

"No! NO!" Her cries were muffled by Purple, who deftly kicked her in the chest.

"Worthless defective woman." Red grimaced. Li was screaming by now, thrashing around in Reds arms.

"No! My smeet!" Tak wailed from the floor. "Give me back Li!"

"Oh? Red. We have a problem here." Purple said sternly.

"Eh?" Red asked.

"Yup. She wants to be with her smeet." Purple said solemnly.

"Ohhhh. Well, okay." Red shrugged. "Here. Take this… thing." He turned to Tak. "Is it really a smeet? Or something else...?" He added in a disgusted tone.

Tak was taken aback. "Yes!" she snapped.

"Oh. Well then." Red handed the wailing smeet to Purple. "C'mon now…" He harshly grabbed Tak off the floor.

"No! Put me down! Ah! You brute!" she screamed.

"No, no! Calm down!" Red said, tightening his grip. "We're gonna go see Zimmy!"

"You mean, if he's still alive!" Purple smirked.

"What…!" Tak screamed, her heart exploding and her composure failing. She started sobbing. Heart wrenching sobs, sobs that would break your heart.

This only made things more pleasurable for the Tallest.

* * *

Worried was not an appropriate word to describe how Zim felt right now. He was panicking. Spazzing, if you will. And not his usual brand of spaz. His ultra-special spazzing, the kind he saved for right now.

But he wouldn't let his troops, especially not Je see. Je was trudging along, occasionally complaining about how stupid Zim was, or how he was really a medic, or how stupid Zim was. Those complaints usually ending in Je getting kicked, punched or smacked. Zim swore that once the war was won, Je would die. On planet Dirt. Painfully.

But finally, everyone was in their ships, and Lo and Tai were prepping their med supplies. Zim would be piloting a large pink ship. Lo and Tai were following in a slightly smaller purple ship, and the troops would be following in small pink ships.

Je had a special tracker on him. And he would be riding with Zim. He whined even more because of this.

"JE! JUST SHUT IT!" Zim screeched after listening to whining for ten minutes straight.

"Fine. Jeez." Je pouted. After about ten seconds, he started up again. "Well, why do I have to listen to you? You're a defect."

"Yeah, but I bet I live a happier life than you." Zim grumbled.

"You don't sound very happy." Je pointed out.

"Whatever." Zim grumbled.

"See! See!" Je screeched. "You aren't happy!"

"JUST SHUT IT!" Zim screamed. "YOU KNOW!" Zim swore.

"Uh, Zim? You have a transmission." Je pointed to the little monitor about 30 minutes later, after they were already in the air, floating towards the planet. Whose name escaped Zim.

"Okay. Leave." Zim pointed to the spare room.

"Fine!" Je blew a raspberry and left. Zim pressed the ON button and the Tallest popped up.

_

* * *

_

Ten Minutes Earlier on the Massive

"Do you love Zim!" Red screamed, looking down at Tak who was strapped to a table.

"Yes!" she screamed, "And nothing will make me say otherwise!"

"I'm growing tired of your insolence!" Red screamed, slapping her face. "Do you love him!"

"Yes!" she screamed, tears freely flowing down her face.

"Well! I think you'll say otherwise if we have a little… incentive for you…" Red took out a walkie-talkie. "Purple! Bring the hostage!"

Purple carried in a thrashing Li.

"Li!" Tak screamed, trying to grab her. "My baby! My smeet! You put her down you brute!"

"Tut tut!" Red tutted. "Is that anyway to address your Almighty Tallest?"

"Yes! Now put her down!" Tak screamed.

"Oh, we'll give her to you. When you cooperate. Just tell the lie." Red smiled nastily. "Now. Do you love Zim?"

Tak took a breath. "No." She said quietly.

"Good." Red flicked off the camera. "Now. Take the 'thing' to the convict room." Purple carried out the screaming smeet.

"No! You said I could be with her!" Tak screamed.

"Oh you will be." With one swift punch, Tak was knocked out and carried to the convict room.

_

* * *

_

Now on Zim's Ship

"Hello Zim!" Red greeted the Invader warmly.

"Hello, Your Tallness!" Zim smiled cockily.

"Uh, I have some bad news." Red said, his false grin fading.

"Yes?" Zim said uncertainly.

"Tak doesn't love you."

* * *

okay, a bit confusing. listen- the tallest wanna make zim as ticked as possible. and sad. ANGST! So they forced tak (awww...) to tell a lie. :(


End file.
